Ayuda a tu Hermano
by Annelice'KissLemon
Summary: AU/OoC/TS/Edward le debe dinero a Emmett. Emmett quiere su dinero; usará a su pequeña hermana, Bella, para que le pague, sin importar que ella pueda enamorarse en el transcurso.-Decídete –Urgió-. Es él… O soy yo. ¿Escogerá a su hermano o a su novio?
1. Ayuda a tu Hermano

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, pertenecen a S. Meyer. Este pequeño OS, es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Ayuda a tu Hermano**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

- ¡Vamos, Bella! –Urgió-. ¡No seas gallina!

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Mis manos estaban cruzadas sobre mi regazo, mientras veía como mis pies se balanceaban. Era ridículo. Completamente absurdo.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué no? –Replicó, él. Lo miré. Sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa burlona, pero en sus ojos brillaba la súplica. Suspiré.

- ¿Te das cuenta a quién se lo estás pidiendo?

- ¡Claro que sí! –Exclamó, en tono ofendido-. A mi dulce y tierna hermanita Belly-Bells.

Bufé. Me levanté de mi cama y miré mi habitación. Pósters de grupos de rock y de muchachos semi desnudos. Paredes grises, deprimentes. Ropa de multicolores y zapatos de todo tipo. Una lámpara de lava y un abanico en el techo.

Emmett me observaba con atención. Me conocía lo suficiente, por eso temía. Encontraría la manera de hacerme aceptar… _Eso_.

- No, Emmett –Gruñí, y caminé hacia él-. Con una chica nada popular, que posiblemente, nunca le haga caso.

Mi hermano rió. Yo tenía la razón. Mi grupo de amigos era conformado sólo por la novia de mi hermano, el hermano de esta y la novia de éste, que a su vez era hermana de uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, Edward Cullen. Con Rosalie, Jasper y Alice me sentía feliz, no necesitaba a falsos amigos que sólo te querían sacar información para luego esparcir los chismes por todo Forks.

- Me debe cien dólares –Dijo, Emmett. Su sonrisa se había borrado-. Y si no se los quitas tú, tendré que ir a golpearlo y… No seas mala ¿Sabes que eso puede ocasionar que me quiten mi _Wii_?

Reí.

Rodeé la cama y me senté en otro extremo, viendo a Emmett con cara de no ceder, sabiendo que en unos minutos aceptaría ser parte de su plan.

- Lo que me pides es ilegal –Refunfuñé-. Nos pueden meter a la cárcel…

- ¡Pero _yo_ voy a ser el que robe el dinero!

- Sí. Pero _yo_ soy cómplice.

- _Oh_ –Exclamó.

Casi le meto un puñetazo. _Casi_. Alguien tocó la puerta con fuerza. Ya se habían tardado. Emmett saltó de mi cama y corrió a abrir la puerta antes de que le aviente una almohada. Sonrió ampliamente. El ejército había llegado para darle apoyo a su soldado. Bufé. Pegué mis rodillas al pecho, recargando mi barbilla en estas, y así, verlos a todos con los ojos entrecerrados.

Rosalie en el centro y en sus flancos, Jasper –en el derecho- y Alice –en el izquierdo-. No me dejarían escapar. Los malditos ya lo tenían todo planeado. Alice entra primero, seguida de Rosalie… El gemelo se quedó en la puerta, recargado y con los ojos cerrados, pero esbozando una sonrisita divertida.

De repente, algo saltó sobre mi cama, moviéndome un poco de mi posición de defensa. Alice rió.

- Dime que aceptarás… Por favor –Dijo, alargando la 'o' al final. Suspiré y negué con la cabeza. Nada en este mundo me haría cambiar de…-. Si no aceptas, iremos al centro comercial todas las tardes. Apuesto a que Reneé estaría encantada de llevarnos y…

- Ok. Suficiente. Acepto.

Hubo risitas de júbilo. Alice me dio un abrazo estrangulador.

- No entiendo cómo le puedes hacer esto a tu propio hermano… -Dije, Alice se encogió de hombros. Me soltó y caminó a mi guardarropa-. Es decir… Es sangre de tu sangre, y prácticamente, lo traicionas.

Alice rió, junto con Rosalie. Como si hubiera dicho algo tonto, en vez de la verdad.

- En la guerra y en el amor todo… -Empezó, Alice.

- Se vale –Completó, Rosalie.

Las miré confundida, pero terminé por encogerme de hombros y saltar de mi cama. Alice sacó un montón de ropa de mi armario que no sabía que tenía. Rosalie y ella los examinaban y los acomodaban en pequeños montoncitos. La verdad, la ropa no era lo mío. Me giré hacia Emmett y Jasper. Su conversación parecía más interesante.

- No sé… Clarisa esta rica –Intervino, Emmett-. Pero, Gloria tiene lo suyo…

- ¿Hablan de chicas mientras sus novias están presentes? –Interrumpí, abruptamente, sorprendida del cinismo de esos dos.

Ellos me miraron confundidos. Parpadearon unos segundos y luego rieron. Alice y Rosalie voltean a mirarlos por unos segundos, y después continúan con lo suyo. Cuando pensé que las carcajadas por fin habían terminado, me miraron de nuevo, y empezaron otra ronda. Creo que venir con ellos había sido un error. Encendí la televisión, buscando una película buena. No estaba de humor para ver comedias, ni algo de terror. Necesitaba algo dulce y empalagoso.

- ¡Espera! –Gritó, Alice, sobre el ruido de las carcajadas de Emmett y Jasper-. Regrésale al canal anterior.

Oprimí el botón y le subí al volumen. Ya había visto esa película. Había llorado cuando Sebastian muere. Era _''Cruel Intentions''_. Una apuesta y el chico termina enamorado de la rubia. Luego, su hermanastra le dice que va a arruinar su reputación y termina con la rubia. Al final, todo fue para nada porque el chico muere atropellado por un taxi cuando salva a la chica que ama. Cursi, pero trágico.

Recién iba en la parte donde Cecile estaba de picnic con Kathryn. No llevaba mucho de su comienzo.

Le dejé ahí. Las risas de los chicos habían cesado y ahora estaban concentrados en la televisión.

- Ahora, sí, ¿me pueden decir de qué se reían? –Pregunté, seguido de un bufido de mi parte.

Emmett rió entre dientes.

- Lo que sucede, ignorante Belly-Bells –Comenzó, mi hermano. Tonto-. Es que hablábamos sobre unas bebidas que venden en la calle de abajo.

_Oh_.

Ok. Una estupidez de mi parte.

El día se fue entre ropa, bromas de mal gusto y una que otra película. Lo peor llegaría mañana.

Cuando desperté, lo primero que pensé fue: _''Cielos, éste día será horrible''_.

Mis ojos comenzaron a picar y los tallé con fuerza. El agua sobre mí, me hizo sentir bien, relajada y sin preocupaciones. Me hizo olvidarme de lo que iba a hacer el día de hoy. Me puse la ropa que Rosalie y Alice habían escogido para ese día. Ropa, repito, que no sabía que tenía. Debieron meterla a mi armario cuando no me di cuenta, porque yo, nunca, nunca, compraría una mini falda con holanes de color negro y una blusa de botones azul. Nunca.

Gemí.

Los zapatos estaban bien. De ellos no podía quejarme. Unos de piso color azul marino a juego con la blusa. Bien. El cabello, una maraña café que se extendía desde mi cabeza hasta mi cintura. Lo cepillé con fuerza, llevándome uno que otro cabello. Una diadema azul con un moño, y listo.

Juro que cuando me vi en el espejo, pensé que me habían clonado y vestido de otra forma. Me veía tan… Femenina, incluso sexy.

Bajé las escaleras, y ahí estaban. Mis amigos, si es que les puedo llamar así, después de lo que me estaban obligando a hacer. Alice traía en sus manos un delineador y un brillo labial, Rosalie unas sombras.

No fue tan escalofriante como había pensado que sería.

Los nervios me traicionaron. Y en el momento menos oportuno. El trayecto hacia la escuela fue tranquilo. Mi mente volaba en otras direcciones, muy, muy contrarias a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Mis labios se resecaron y comencé a sudar. Caminaba con pasos lentos. Acomodé muchas veces mi falda y me deshice de arrugas invisibles en mi blusa.

- Hey, Edward –Saludé, pasándome los dedos por mis cabellos castaños.

Él me miró durante unos segundos y luego sonrió de lado.

- Hey –Respondió. Se movió un poco en la banca, dándome espacio-. Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no?

Reí nerviosamente y me incliné hacia él. ¡Dios! Olía extremadamente… _Sexy_. Aspiré discretamente su olor. No era como una fragancia de colonias, no, era más natural, varonil.

- Sólo dime Bella –Repliqué-. ¿Tienes novia?

Me miró sorprendido, y después rió entre dientes. Sonreí coquetamente. Me incliné más cerca de él, casi rozando sus labios. Su aliento era fresco.

- No –Directo-. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Nunca había hablado con él. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de saludarme las veces que había ido a la casa de Alice. Ni un mísero 'hola' en los pasillos. No. Tan siquiera si me hubiera visto y asentido en mi dirección a forma de saludo. Pero no. Antes de ponerme esta ropa, yo era un cero a la izquierda. Me di cuenta de lo superficial que era. Abrí ligeramente los ojos. Ojalá le hubiera respondido que no. Era lo que realmente quería hacer.

- Sí, no veo ningún problema –Quería que la tierra me tragara.

Eliminó la distancia de nuestros rostros y me besó. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos. No fue desagradable. Pero no había sentido nada. Ni un cosquilleo. Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, los de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisita ladina. Me rodeó con su brazo, en un abrazo posesivo. Suspiré y él sonrió, pensando que era por él. Era un suspiro de resignación.

Tendría que seguir con él, por lo menos, una semana.

Ese era el plan.

- Edward –Llamé.

Su mirada verdosa se encontró con la mía. Verde. Sus ojos tenían un brillo singular y eran de distintos tipos de verde, cada vez más cerca de la pupila, se oscurecía el color. Unos preciosos ojos.

- ¿Por qué nunca me has hablado? –Solté. En realidad no le quería preguntar eso, pero en sus ojos había algo que me había confundido. _Tonta_, tonta, Bella.

Él se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia y me dio otro beso.

- No sé –Murmuró-. Tú eres la que nunca me ha hablado antes. Pensé que no era de tu agrado.

Y así era.

- No, eres muy… -Ok, no-. Edward.

- Es un excelente alago –Rió, y lo acompañé.

El timbre sonó. Suspiré. Edward me acompañó hasta mi clase, a pesar que la suya quedaba al otro extremo de la escuela. Un acto muy dulce de su parte. Y así siguió todo el día. Cargó mis libros y me hablaba de una forma tierna y a la vez con un tono pícaro. Edward era extraño. Eso me gustaba.

La hora del almuerzo fue más fácil. Ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia. Me adaptaba a estar con él. Me había olvidado del por qué estaba con él. Era divertido ver cómo me daba de comer con su cuchara. Hice lo mismo, pero terminé embarrándole su rostro con mantequilla de maní. Cuando me acerqué a limpiarlo, me robó un beso.

Y entonces, sí lo sentí.

Sentí como algo explotaba en mi estómago. Miles de cosas revoloteando ahí. Mi rostro sonrojándose y mi boca más húmeda y a la espera de profundizar el beso. La necesidad de tenerlo más cerca. Sus manos se fueron a mi cintura, para así acercarme más a él. Mis manos recorrieron su pecho hasta detenerlas en sus fuertes hombros.

Mucha gente me miró. Incluso mis amigos. Pero yo no pensaba más. Ya no los ayudaba. Besaba a Edward, porque simple y sencillamente, _yo quería_.

Hasta en el momento que me separé de él por la falta de oxígeno, algo en mí no quería alejarse de él. Y menos cuando vi sus ojos.

- Es el mejor beso que me han dado –Murmuró. Sentí su respiración agitada y sus labios rozando los míos.

Asentí.

- También es el mejor beso… -Suspiré-. ¿Cuántos besos te han dado?

Por la forma en que besaba; la manera de mover sus labios y su lengua, se podría decir que era un experto. Sabía cómo besar, de eso no había duda. Ya lo había comprobado.

Las mejillas de él, adoptaron un color rosado. Tierno.

- Aunque no lo creas… -Miró mis ojos fijamente. Lucían avergonzados, sinceros-. Sólo han sido dos… Y tú me los has dado.

Era poco creíble. Podría decirse que estaba mintiendo. Si no fuera por la manera en que me había mirado. Rodeé su cintura en un abrazo y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro. Un abrazo cálido. El pasó de nuevo su brazo por mis hombros. Suspiré.

Me di cuenta de dos cosas:

La primera, Edward era un chico muy lindo.

La segunda, él me empezaba a gustar.

Llegué a mi casa. Tenía la cabeza en las nubes… No, tenía la cabeza en el Sol. Suspiré por lo menos, veinte veces de camino a casa, mientras que Emmett escuchaba a _Eminem_ a todo volumen, y los vidrios temblaban. Mi madre me miró como si tuviera tres cabezas, al igual que mi padre.

Hice la tarea en veinte minutos, me encontraba de muy buen humor, incluso había ayudado a mi madre con la cena.

Emmett inmediatamente al llegar, se había ido a jugar en su Wii. Como siempre, dejando la tarea al final. No me preguntó nada sobre Edward. No me preguntó de qué habíamos conversado. Ni siquiera del beso que nos habíamos dado en la cafetería. Nada.

La cena se fue entre el '' ¿qué tal la escuela?'' y '' ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?''. De ahí en fuera, sólo hablamos de clima, pero, ¡por favor! Como si el clima alguna vez cambiara en Forks. Siempre sería el frío y… Bueno, aburrido no, tétrico, tal vez…

Lo que sea.

Estaba en mi habitación, y por extraño que pareciera, en vez de escuchar música de rock, escuchaba canciones románticas. Entre suspiros, cantaba, aún sin saberme la letra.

Tocaron a mi puerta.

- Adelante.

Se asomó Emmett. Entró y cerró la puerta; se dirigió a mi reproductor de música y lo apagó.

- Enana, tenemos que hablar –Parecía serio. Él nunca estaba serio.

Suspiré y me senté en el rincón de la cama, dándole espacio para acostarse en ella.

- Tú y Edward… Espera, ¿son novios? –Asentí. Soltó un gritito de júbilo-. Entonces, es momento de avanzar a la siguiente fase…

- Emmett, no creo que…

- ¿Estás rajando?

- No, no estoy… ¿Rajando?

- Sí, que te estás echando para atrás…

- ¿De dónde sacas esas palabras?

Emmett bufó.

- Deja de intentar cambiar el tema, Bella –Dijo-. ¿Ya no quieres seguir? –Negué con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué?

- Es muy lindo…

Mi hermano se levantó de la cama y me miró de manera acusadora y dramática, señalándome con su dedo índice.

- ¡Ay, no! ¡Te ha encajado sus garras!

- Basta, Emmett.

- Ahora te tendrá prisionera –Continuó, sin hacer caso a mi aviso. Me abrazó con fuerza-. ¿Niegas a tu sangre? ¿Me traicionas?

Sonreí. Recordé que yo le había dicho algo similar a Alice el día anterior. Ella me había respondido…

- En la guerra y en el amor… Todo se vale.

Su ceño se frunció. Lentamente se acercó a mí, a centímetros de mi rostro. Me dio miedo. Su mirada era de enojo, dolida. Y lo entendía. Estaba prefiriendo a un chico que había conocido de un día, a mi hermano con el que había vivido más de diecisiete años. Tragué en seco.

- Decídete –Urgió-. Es él… O soy yo.

Este era uno de esos casos donde la ética moral te decía que, sobretodo, tenías que escoger al que era miembro de tu familia; pero también estaba el caso de que un amigo… O novio, contaba ya como parte de la familia. Era como escoger entre dos bandos familiares. Y al final, no se podría escoger ser como Suiza, neutral, y optar por uno; haciendo que el bando contrario quedara…

- Bella…

Suspiré.

- Estoy contigo, Emmett.

Me sentía como Sebastian de ''Cruel Intentions''. Manipulada por mí hermano. Dejando ir al único chico que de verdad me ha gustado. El único. Suspiré. Mi hermano sonrió satisfecho y abandonó mi habitación. Arrastrando los pies, camine hasta la puerta para ponerle seguro. Me deslicé hasta el piso y me hice ovillo. Pensando.

La mañana llegó y ahora el pensamiento era más pesimista: _''Quiero morirme''_.

Tendría que llegar y ver los ojos de Edward, brillantes y llenos de ternura y picardía y decirle que lo quería. Sí, decirle que lo quería. Decirle de frente que lo quería. Siendo verdad, lo sentía como una farsa. Ayer lo había besado por gusto, porque de enserio quería besarlo, ya no era forzado; y hoy, le diría 'te quiero' por obligación, porque así debía ser.

Alice llegó como siempre a arreglarme junto con Rose. Les advertí que tenía deportes, pero ellas hicieron lo que quisieron conmigo. Aunque, debía admitirlo, no había quedado nada mal.

Justo en el momento en que crucé las puertas de la entrada, vi a Edward, rodeado de chicas. Él no era el típico jugador de _x_ deporte que salía con muchas chicas. No. Él era más como el guapo chico misterioso, que se sienta en el rincón del salón… Rodeado de chicas.

Me enojé y reí de mis pensamientos.

Lo saludé de lejos con la mano. Me sonrió y trotó hasta donde yo estaba. Se inclinó y rozó nuestros labios. Fue sólo eso, un simple roce. Rodeé su cuello y lo atraje más a mí, para tener un beso de verdad. Rió. Nuestras bocas se movían a un irregular compás. Escuché un silbido. Con lentitud, me separé de él y me giré hacia dónde provino el sonido. Pero ya sabía quien había sido. Emmett.

- ¿Por qué te comes la boca de mi hermanita, Cullen? –Preguntó, juguetonamente, mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Escondí medio cuerpo tras la ancha –y fuerte- espalda de Edward.

Mi novio –se sentía bien decir eso, mi novio- rió y chocó las palmas con mi hermano.

- Ya que somos cuñados… -Comenzó, Emmett. Ya sabía lo que venía-. Si no me pagas lo que me debes, no te dejaré salir con Bella.

Una parte de mí, esperaba que Edward dijera que no le iba a pagar, que se iba a alejar de mí; mientras que mi lado egoísta, que era mucho mayor, esperaba que el aceptará pagarle a Emmett. Suspiré y abracé a Edward. Sacó de su bolsillo trasero, su billetera, y le dio a mi hermano un billete de cincuenta.

Nunca esperé eso. En serio. Es decir… ¡Vamos! ¿Quién lleva cincuenta dólares a la escuela?

Los ojos de Emmett brillaron. Agarró el billete y lo miró con ilusión. Rosalie sonreía, divertida, al igual que Jasper. Alice, como yo, se mantenía al margen de la situación. Sentí una cálida mano tomar la mía. Edward. Suspiré y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

Normalmente, el timbre siempre era el encargado de salvarme de éste tipo de situaciones. El chirrido ensordecedor sonó; los pasillos comenzaron a vaciarse. Jalé la mano de Edward para apartarnos de ahí e ir a nuestras clases.

Cincuenta dólares más y tenía que terminar con Edward… Sólo cincuenta dólares más… ¿Edward no pudo darle veinticinco centavos?

Admitía que no quería separarme de Edward. No quería. Deseaba permanecer más tiempo a su lado, aunque cuando todo acabara él pensara que lo había utilizado para que le pagara a mi hermano. Se sentiría usado. No querría saber nada más de mí. Y eso me dolía. Los latidos de mi corazón eran rápidos, asustados. Ojalá Edward tardará en pagarle.

La semana se fue entre pagos, y el tiempo que pasábamos Edward y yo. Me dedicaba a aprovechar el tiempo con él al máximo. Pero el tiempo se iba acabando cada vez más.

- ¿A qué universidad irás? –Preguntó, Edward.

Estábamos recostados en mi cama, abrazados. Le di un beso en los labios.

- Iré a una de Seattle –Contesté. Él se tensó-. ¿Qué pasa, amor?

Suspiró y pasó una mano por sus cabellos.

- Lo que sucede es que tengo que… -Se detuvo. Sus ojos buscaron los míos-. Me iré a Alaska…

Me levanté abruptamente de la cama. Asimilando lo que me decía. Yo en Seattle y él en Alaska. Muy lejos. Demasiado.

Y sólo quedaban dos meses.

- Acompáñame –Pidió, acariciando mis cabellos.

Lo pensé. No perdía nada. Suponía que esa universidad costaría menos que la de Seattle, pero aún así…

- Quiero ir –Murmuré.

Edward rió. Feliz. Pero, el peso de mis palabras me abrumó. Era una promesa vacía. Pronto terminaría de pagarle a Emmett y nuestra relación tendría que terminar. Eso me ponía triste. Sólo quedaban diez dólares.

Cuando la semana terminó, Edward me acompañó el fin de semana a mi casa, a una cena que Reneé había organizado para conocer a mi novio. Él les agradó. Era todo un caballero y alagaba a mi mamá por sus platillos; y con mi padre, compartían gustos por los mismos equipos de basquetbol y beisbol. Mis padres dijeron que era el chico perfecto para su pequeña. Yo también lo creía.

Ese día, le pagó a Emmett lo que faltaba, librándose de deudas. Mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo.

Lunes.

Escuela.

Edward.

Estaba recargado en mi casillero, sonriendo amablemente a las chicas que lo saludaban. Fingí no haberlo visto –pero como no verlo- y me fui a otro pasillo. La suerte no quiso acompañarme. Él me ubicó rápidamente y corrió tras de mí y me abrazó. Me tensé. Él lo notó.

- ¿Estás bien? –Su voz, suave, se escuchó cerca de mi oreja, muy cerca. Me ruboricé.

Mis ojos, inevitablemente, se llenaron de lágrimas que se desbordaron por mis mejillas. Sollocé. Eso alarmó a Edward. Me giró rápidamente, moví la cabeza a otro lado. Agarró mi barbilla y la levantó para observar mis ojos. Lucían apagados, tristes y llenos de impotencia. De eso estaba segura.

- Yo… -En el fondo del pasillo vi como Emmett me hacía señas para que continuara. Alice parecía nerviosa, inquieta. Jasper y Rosalie estaban atentos a lo próximo que yo fuera a decir. ¿Pero y yo? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?-. No puedo –Solté. Mi boca buscó la de Edward. Un beso desesperado.

Tardó unos segundos en corresponderme, pero lo hizo. Estaba confundido. Yo estaba confundida.

Lo empujé ligeramente, separándome de él. Sus ojos verdes me miraron.

- E-Edward… -Susurré-. Terminamos.

Y salí corriendo. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Me dolía la cabeza y peor aún, el corazón.

No asistí a clases. ¿Para qué? No estaba de humor y en un par de mese me graduaría.

Mi música resonó por la casa. Música deprimente.

Todos se dieron inmediatamente de mi estado de humor; pero, no es que lo intentará ocultar.

Emmett comenzó a sentirse culpable y durante el primer mes intentó con todas sus fuerzas, hacerme volver con Edward. Pero ya no se podía. Lo nuestro había acabado. Alice se había encargado de contarle todo, mientras se ruborizaba. Edward no dijo nada.

Cuando caminaba por los pasillos sentía su mirada, pero en el momento en que me giraba, él no estaba.

El primer mes de verdad fue duro. Muy duro.

El siguiente mes fue más rápido, porque casi no teníamos tiempo para nosotros. Exámenes, vestidos para la graduación, solicitudes de universidad. Casi no vi a Edward, y no sabía si alegrarme o entristecerme.

Por fin, el plazo de la escuela terminó.

La graduación fue un éxito. Recibimos nuestros diplomas y certificados. Pero en el momento en que salimos de la escuela, vi a Edward junto a otra chica. Una chica muy hermosa. Mi estómago se revolvió y aparté la mirada.

- Bella, querida, ¿te importaría ir por un encargo? –Preguntó mi mamá.

Asentí.

La pastelería de Forks quedaba a unas calles. Subía a mi destartalada camioneta. Conduje con cuidado. Me moría de los celos cuando vi a la chica rubia… ¿Eso qué me importaba a mí?

Yo lo había terminado. Yo lo había utilizado. Edward se merecía ser feliz.

Estacione en la parte delante y entré al pequeño local. Cálido y con un olor a pan recién hecho.

- ¡Bella! –Madison, una chica de la escuela, me saludó.

Le sonreí amablemente.

- Vengo por un pedido de mi madre…

- Ah, sí –Asintió y fue tras una puertita.

La campana de la puerta de la entrada sonó. Miré sobre mi hombro y me quede petrificada. Edward Cullen.

Se acercó al mostrador, a mi lado. Me tensé.

- Hola -¿Me estaba hablando a mí?

Miré discretamente a los lados y me di cuenta que era a la única persona que veía. Suspiré.

- Hey, Edward –Deja vu-. ¿Cómo estás?

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo, un gran esfuerzo, para que mi voz no temblara.

Rió. Su risa era tal y como la recordaba…

- Bien, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Todo bien?

- Así es… ¿Cuándo irás a la universidad?

- Este sábado.

- _Oh_ –Exclamé. Luché contra las lágrimas. Había mandado mi solicitud a la Universidad de Alaska. Me habían aceptado, pero también en la de Seattle-. Es muy pronto…

Asintió.

- Me voy el sábado para llegar el lunes –Continuó-. Haré unas cuantas paradas… Aunque podría llegar el martes…

- ¡Aquí está tu pedido, Bella! –Madison, te adoro.

- Gracias.

Agarré el pastel –enorme pastel- con mis dos manos. Edward fue muy caballeroso y me abrió la puerta de la pastelería y de mi camioneta. Amable y sin rencores.

Era jueves.

Edward se iría pronto.

Le entregué el pastel a mi madre. Pero yo no comí. No tenía hambre y el único pensamiento que pasaba por mi mente era:

''_Edward se va pasado mañana. Para siempre''_

El viernes no salí de mi habitación más que para comer e ir al baño. Edward se iría al día siguiente al mediodía. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía? Fácil, era difícil callar a Emmett y a Alice.

Sábado por la mañana.

Tocaron a mi puerta.

Llevaba rato despierta. Me había cepillado el cabello y me había puesto mi ropa de siempre, unos pantalones desgastados y una blusa cualquiera.

- Adelante.

Mi madre entró.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó, confundida. Eran las diez y media, ¿dónde quería que estuviera?

- ¿Qué?

- El avión de Edward sale a las doce… ¿Por qué todavía estas aquí?

- No lo sé.

**Edward POV**

Sólo Dios sabía cuánto me había dolido.

Bella siempre me había gustado. Siempre. Desde la primera vez que Alice la había llevado a la casa y sus mejillas se habían coloreado. No me la podía sacar de la cabeza. Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella Swan.

En el momento en que sentí sus labios, pensé que era lo mejor, que era lo que había esperado.

Alice me había dicho todo.

Me dijo que Emmett utilizaría a Bella para que yo le pagara el dinero que le debía.

- ¿Arriesgarías tu amor para salir una semana con Bella?

Hubiera deseado dos o tres semanas. Los dos meses que quedaban de escuela. Toda la vida.

Ella me amaba. Nunca lo había expresado con palabras, pero sí con sus besos, caricias y abrazos. No podía vivir sin ella y ella sin mí.

Pero aquí estaba.

Esperando mi avión a Chicago. Iría a visitar a unos tíos.

Suspiré.

Si tan sólo no…

- Pasajeros con destino a Chicago, favor de ir a la puerta seis –Anunció una voz femenina.

Mi puerta.

Agarré mi maleta y seguí hasta la puerta. Sin mirara atrás. Ya me había despedido de Alice, de mi madre, Esme y mi padre, Carlisle, en la entrada del aeropuerto. Me encontraba solo.

El joven me pidió y pasaporte y boleto. Se los entregué. Mis manos temblaban y mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho.

- ¡Edward! –Gritaron, y reconocí esa voz.

Me giré. Entonces, la vi.

* * *

**He trabajado en este OS, desde la semana pasada.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Extraño pero lindo?**

**Por cierto, hay una parte que dice: ''Él es como el guapo chico misterioso que se sienta en el rincón del salón rodeado de chicas'' O algo parecido. Eso esta inspirado en el novio de una amiga mía que se llama Monse.**

**Love&Kisses&Rockets**

**AnNeLiCe'**


	2. Siempre Es Bueno Ayudar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, pertenecen a S. Meyer. La secuela de ''Ayuda a tu Hermano'' es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Secuela de ''Ayuda a tu Hermano''**

**...**

**Siempre Es Bueno Ayudar**

**.**

* * *

Esme venía con una bolsa.

Le observé, incrédulo. Avancé con cuidado hasta ella, evitando a unas personas y disculpándome con las que golpeaba accidentalmente. Mi madre sonreía de oreja a oreja. Con un abrazo sobreprotector, me entregó la bolsa. La cogí rápidamente; ella ya estaba llorando. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

—Mamá, no es para tanto —Intenté calmarla—. Regresaré para navidad.

Ella hipó—. Edward, quiero que seas feliz. Ábrela cuando estés en el avión.

Sus palabras me desconcertaron, y antes de que hiciera cualquier pregunta, me dio un beso atronador en la mejilla y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Debía ser difícil para ella. La Universidad quedaba tan lejos que no podía conducir los fines de semana para verla. Imagino que al ser madre, dolería más ver partir a un hijo sin tener con seguridad cuando lo vería. Sonreí, con nostalgia.

Extrañaría mi hogar, extrañaría a mi familia… Extrañaría a Bella.

Pasé una mano por mis cabellos, frustrado. ¿Sólo podía pensar en ella? Regresé a mi lugar en la fila. Ya estábamos abordando. Miré la bolsa con recelo. Quién sabe qué cosas tendría adentro y sólo esperaba que Esme no hiciera algo loco. O que Alice no le hubiera dicho que hiciera algo descabellado. Alice me metía en mucho problemas, no era de extrañarse que…

—Su boleto, por favor —Gruñó el joven de la entrada.

Avergonzado por no prestar atención, se lo entregué; con una mano podía contar las veces que había subido a un avión, y nunca me había pasado esto. Una azafata me guió hasta mi asiento y me sonrió con coquetería. Fruncí el ceño. Ella nunca causaría el efecto que tenía Bella cuando sonreía así… Ahí estaba de nuevo, pensando en la castaña que se robó mi corazón y la única que ocupaba mis pensamientos.

Un timbre de celular se escuchó. Sobresaltado, comencé a buscar el lugar procedente de tal ruido. Mis manos vibraban, supuse que el celular estaba en la bolsa que me dio mi madre. Reí. Qué locura, ¿por qué haría eso? Ya tenía un celular bien podría marcarme a ese número. Decidí seguirle el juego. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, contesté:

— ¿Diga? —Dije haciendo el tonto.

Silencio.

—Alice sé que eres tú, y… —La llamada se cortó y me quedé confundido.

Oprimí la tecla del menú para ir a llamadas y revisar el número. Indicaba 'desconocido' y ni siquiera ponía un número procedente. Esa broma era mala. Tal vez Alice no estaba tras de ella después de todo; quizás Emmett era el bromista. La sonrisa no se borró. Guardé el teléfono de nuevo en la bolsa, esperando a que llamaran de nuevo.

Pasaron un par de minutos y el avión no despegaba. Todos los pasajeros estaban a bordo y acomodados en su sitio. ¿Qué sucedía? Ni siquiera había indicado que apagáramos los aparatos electrónicos ni que nos abrocháramos los cinturones de seguridad. Algo había retardado el vuelo. Mis ojos recorrieron el alrededor; personas mayores y hasta niños ocupaban asientos. Me encogí en mi lugar.

La bolsa vibró de nuevo. Reí. Creía que la broma se había terminado, pues no habían dado muestra de querer continuarla. Saqué el aparato y lo revisé. ''Tienes un mensaje nuevo''. Se abrió en cuanto le di 'leer'. Era una confusa frase que en mi vida había escuchado. Lo leí con mucho cuidado, intentando resolver el mensaje oculto, pero era imposible.

_Capitán, capitán, el radar está descompuesto._

¿Radar? Yo no poseía uno. ¿O es que significaba otra cosa? Me estrujé los sesos, pensando en el posible significado de eso. No daba ninguna. El radar se encontraba en la cabina… ¿Tenía que ir ahí? ¿Era una especie de sorpresa de despedida? El hecho me alegró y entristeció; fue una manera de despedirnos, de decirnos adiós. Sospeché de nuevo de Alice, era una persona pequeña llena de mucha energía.

Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé a través del pasillo hacia la cabina. En mi pecho, el corazón parecía quererse salir, temblaba mucho. Mis manos sudaron y tragué en secó una vez que estuve frente a la puerta. Estaba, irracionalmente, nervioso. El conocer lo que había tras esa puerta y los sentimientos que traería, era demasiado. Di unos toquecitos leves.

Esperé pacientemente, pero nada sucedió. Volví a intentarlo golpeando con más fuerza. Una tenue voz, que no identifiqué si de hombre o mujer, me indicó que entrara. Solté un bufido y pasé. Había dos enormes y cómodos asientos –piloto y copiloto- que parecían sacados de una oficina empresarial. Dos personas estaban sentadas, puesto que escuchaba a la perfección sus respiraciones.

— ¿Hola? —Inquirí, sonando como un idiota. No estaba tan seguro si venir fue lo correcto.

El asiento del copiloto se giró lentamente. Era… ¿Emmett?

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Su carcajada estruendosa me hizo sonreír. Se sentía avergonzado por usar a su hermana de esa manera, y él tenía miedo de que no volviera a ser feliz con otra persona que no fuera yo. También lo temía; siendo un sentimiento egoísta, ella podía ser feliz con cualquier persona que no fuera yo.

—Edward, no te vayas aún —Agregó rápidamente—. Regresa al aeropuerto… Bella aún no está aquí…

_¿¡Bella!_

—Es cierto —La otra silla hizo lo mismo, revelando a Alice.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Chillé—. ¡Estabas detrás de esto!

Fue tan infantil que ella rodó los ojos. Sonreí satisfecho. Yo tenía la razón, mi pequeña hermana estaba haciendo todo éste alboroto. Fruncí el ceño. Había pasado por alto el comentario de Emmett. ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? ¿Y por qué Bella iba a venir? Las cosas entre nosotros estaban tensas. Sus rostros estaban nerviosos; Alice balanceaba sus piernas de adelante a atrás mientras que Emmett miraba a cualquier lado menos a mí.

— ¿Me dirán qué está sucediendo?

Intercambiaron una larga mirada en la que no supe identificar que se querían decir; igual, aunque lo descubriera, ellos no hablarían sin dar rodeos al asunto. Mi hermana soltó un suspiro. Su pequeña boca se abrió, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el teléfono celular de ella vibró. Se le iluminaron los ojos y lo supe: Bella ya estaba aquí.

Independientemente de lo que ambos habían tramado, yo estaba feliz. Ella había recorrido había recorrido tres horas sólo para verme. Una sonrisa idiota se instaló en mi rostro… Salí corriendo de la cabina, y fue fácil bajar del avión una vez que todos estaban sentados. Bajé las escaleras del avión para correr hacia la entrada del aeropuerto. Cerré los ojos y corrí, seguro del camino. Jadeaba por un poco de aire, pero Bella estaba aquí, ¿eso qué importaba ahora? Con lentitud entreabrí mis ojos para ver como la puerta del pasillo ocho se abría.

Aquel cabello castaño estaba más enmarañado de costumbre, su ropa era apenas un pants gris con una sudadera a juego; en ella se veía hermoso. Respiraba con dificultad, al igual que yo. Mi sonrisa no se había borrado, y no tenía intención de que lo hiciera. Avancé con decisión hasta su posición; aún no me había visto. Resopló mientras decía algo entre dientes. Reí. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos –grandes y totalmente expresivos– se encontraron con los míos.

**Bella POV**

Esa melódica risa sólo podía pertenecer a alguien. Con miedo alcé mis ojos hacia él. Mi rostro enrojeció, dándome cuenta de que él vestía tan casual y bien como siempre, y yo tenía esta especie de pijama. Si mi madre no me hubiera dicho esas palabras, quizás seguiría en mi casa deprimida, pensando que lo había dejado ir. Sólo que aquí estaba, en el aeropuerto y él estaba frente a mí.

¿Se han quedado sin palabras? No, ¿han estado ansiosos por algo y al momento se quedan en blanco sin saber qué hacer? Este era uno de esos momentos. Sonreí nerviosamente y enredé mis dedos en mi cabello. Tenía que hacer o decir algo, pero nada venía a mi mente.

—Estás aquí —Susurró sin creerlo.

—Lo estoy —Afirmé. Me quise dar una patada por lo tonta que soné, sólo que antes de que agregara una cosa más, él ya estaba rodeándome con sus brazos.

El sentimiento llegó a mí, sin poder reprimirlo, lloré. Me apretó más hacia así, y sin poder respirar, me sentía en casa, me sentía con vida. Balbuceé cosas que estaba segura habían sonado absurdas y cursis.

—Soy una idiota —Lloriqueé—. Te perdí y por mi orgullo me rehusaba a recuperarte. Tonta yo… No te merezco —Continué, desahogándome, diciendo todo lo que pensaba—. Y sólo, yo sólo quería verte una última vez…

—Shh —Se separó de mí y colocó un dedo sobre mis labios—. Quiero estar contigo, Bella —El pulso se me aceleró ante sus palabras—. Para siempre.

No había momento más perfecto para un beso que éste. Pudo haber sido de esta manera si no hubiera descubierto a Alice y a Emmett espiándonos detrás de una planta. Edward y yo reímos de ellos y fue como si ambas risas se complementaran; él y yo éramos el uno para el otro, y todos sabían eso. Yo hacía poco que me había enterado, mejor tarde que nunca.

El vuelo se canceló por una tormenta y a Edward no le quedo de otra que esperar un mes para irse… Conmigo. Nuestro beso de película llegó, seguido de otro, y otro. Pero el que nunca olvidaría fue el que me dio esa noche.

Él estaba viendo por la ventana. Era una noche calmada y, por increíble que sonará, brillaba una hermosa luna llena. Entré con sigilo y lo rodeé con mis brazos. Edward se sobresaltó. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que reconociera mi aroma y sonriera contra mi brazo.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte, Bella.

Detalle por detalle, me había contado cómo es que sabía sobre lo de Emmett. Alice jugaba en doble bando. Saber que le gustaba antes de que estuviéramos juntos me hizo sentir mal; él me quería de verdad y yo estaba ahí sólo por mi hermano. Nunca hay que jugar con fuego, terminarás quemándote, o en mi caso, enamorada. Jugueteé con sus cabellos mientras observábamos la silenciosa noche.

— ¿Sabes, Edward? —Murmuré contra su espalda—. Realmente te amo.

Suspiró—. Yo también. Con todo mi corazón.

Ladeé mi cabeza, buscando sus labios. Edward esperaba ansioso nuestro beso; sus labios se movían con gentileza. Colocó una mano en mi mejilla y me acarició con su dedo de la sien hasta la barbilla. Dejé de respirar, pero no de besarlo. Moví con entusiasmo mis labios sobre los suyos, haciendo el tímido beso uno más atrevido. Ninguno de los dos lo quería terminar, ser el primero en ceder.

Una vez que éste acabó, le di un pequeño beso antes de acostarme sobre su regazo.

—Aprendí una valiosa lección —Dije como quién no quiere la cosa.

Vi como su perfecta ceja se enarcaba.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Asentí—. Siempre es bueno ayudar.

Reímos hasta llorar. Sí, definitivamente era bueno ayudar a un hermano.

**Fin**

* * *

**Sé que mi mala costumbre de dejar finales de... ¿QUÉ PASA DESPUÉS? les ha dado en que pensar. Ejemplo: apuesto a que no se esperaban que fuera Esme la que fue tras Edward en el aeropuerto.**

**Ni yo.**

**Ésta secuela se la deben a Génesis, que me dio inspiración (?) O algo así. Feliz cumpleaños. Sí, hoy es su cumpleaños, no ando inventando nada :B**

**Gracias por leer,**

**Annelice K.**


End file.
